Demigods and Ninjas
by Mr.P3pp3r8867
Summary: Lance was hoping for some rest, but someone thinks otherwise. Now Lance, Percy, and Annabeth are teleported to a world of ninjas who are on the brink of a war. I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan and Viz/ Kishimoto do.
1. Demigods & Ninjas: What could go wrong?

**HELLO EVERYONE! HOW ARE YOU!? NEW STORY, NEW TWISTS AND TURNS! NEW EPICNESS!**

**Lance- So where am I headed to now? Littlest Pet Shop? Barbie? Oh wait, The Little Mermaid.**

**Me- We are going to a world of NINJAS!**

**Lance- Oh that's just...Wait what?**

**Me- ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: In. The. Description.**

**Lance**

It was just a normal day at camp. Clarisse was trying to beat me and Percy to a pulp. Annabeth was figuring out how to build a building. Percy and I were screwing around. It felt good to be back. It had only been two weeks since our visit to the world of ponies and I am never going to look at ponies the same way again.

Percy was showing me how to make whirlpools when Annabeth came walking onto the beach, a beach towel under one arm and a picnic basket under the other.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. Hey Kelp Head." She greeted in her normal manner. "Hey Wise Girl." Percy said, a smile forming on his face. "Sup Annabeth." I shrugged. Percy waded back to the beach to help her with the beach gear while I was still focusing on making a whirlpool. I shut my eyes in concentration.

It took a few minutes until I felt a tug in my gut. I opened my eyes to see I had a whirlpool formed in front of me. "Hey Percy! I got it! I got it!" He looked over, smiling. "Way to go man! Keep practicing!" After forming and dispelling a few more whirlpools, I decided to join Annabeth and Percy.

I had just made it to the shoreline when a bright flash of light blinded me. I only manged to yell "Percy! Annabeth!" before I was knocked out.

I was out for I don't know how long. The first thing I felt was I was weightless. I still couldn't open my eyes for sometime so I had some time to think. I had realized that I had made a stupid decision: I left BB on my nightstand! Again!

After thinking about soda for a few minutes, I felt wind rushing past me, like I was falling. Oh great, again I drop into another place. The next moment, I was able to open my eyes and saw I was falling straight towards a town of some kind. The buildings looked wooden and there was no cars around.

I looked around to see if I could find anything to slow my fall, but I found none (if the gods are behind this I will personally shove most of them off Olympus).

I was pretty high up so I guessed I had at least two minutes before I cause a small crater so I looked around. I sighed with relief. Percy and Annabeth weren't falling with me. Then another thought crossed my mind. Where are Percy and Annabeth?

**Percy**

My head was throbbing. Not only did we get sent to another place, but Lance was probably going to start trouble as soon as possible. I opened my eyes and then immediately shot up. My eyes haven't adjusted yet and I was facing a bright light. I had to shut my eyes close. I heard someone stirring to my right. "Annabeth?" I whispered. "Mmmmm. I don't want to go to school Mom." She mumbled.

Thank gods Annabeth was okay. I cautiously opened my eyes, letting them adjust. We were behind a huge building. It looked almost like a layered cake, but it had five huge spikes jutting up from the ceiling.

Annabeth was still asleep. Her hair was spread out behind her, making her look even more beautiful. I gently shook her awake. She looked over with a sleepy face, turned her head to go back to sleep, then immediately shot up and looked around

"Wha-? Where are we?" She asked, sounding a little worried. I slowly stood up, searching for anything that might seem hostile. Finding nothing coming at us, I scanned our surroundings. It looked like we had been set in a place just outside a commons area. There were people milling about.

I turned back to Annabeth and helped her up. "Where do you think Lance is?" She asked. I couldn't think of anyplace Lance might be. Knowing Lance, he'd be causing trouble or eating a ton of food. I looked up out of exasperation and saw something falling at a dangerously fast speed.

I had to squint to just make it out to be Lance. "Found him." I stated. Annabeth looked up then sighed. "Come on. Let's go see where he lands."

**Lance**

Sometimes I wonder whether the Fates personally dislike me or not, but the fact that I'm about to make contact with the ground is evidence for it. I looked again, guessing I had about ten seconds before BOOM, so naturally I thought of one thing: _Did I leave BB again?_ I checked my wrist, thankful that I still had the watch.

Before I could think of anything else: BOOM! My vision was distorted for about...five seconds. When my vision cleared I saw the weirdest, well not weirdest. More like confusing thing so far in my life, and that's saying alot.

For starters, I was about six inches in the ground. Literally. I had six inches between me and the top of the ground. The other thing was the four teenage girls standing over me.

One girl had pink hair (is that natural?), red clothes, a head band with a silver piece and a weird symbol in the center, and fingerless gloves as well as green eyes. Another girl had on VERY revealing purple clothes, long blonde hair in a looooooong ponytail with some hair covering one of her light blue eyes.

She had what looked like a short tanktop, with a skirt with long flaps in the front and back as well as what looked like a mesh underclothing (from my angle I could see a LOT).

Another girl had on a simple black dress with a headband, except this one had a different symbol and a giant black, shiny bar on her back, spikey blonde hair-buns and somewhat spikey hair and dark blue eyes.

Her hair was a different color than the other blonde girl. The last girl had a white long-sleeve t-shirt that had an intricate flap with red lacing, dark red (kinda crimson) pants, the same headband as the pink haired girl, a GIANT roll of paper, brown eyes, and brown hair. The pink haired girl spoke first. "Are you okay? How are you alive?" I was still a bit disoriented from the fall so my reply was something like "Nyuuuuuuh?" The blond girl with the purple clothes looked over her shoulder to two other guys I didn't notice before.

One guy had on a red jump suit with pieces of what looked like samurai armor, except it was clean and new looking. He had on the same headband as the blonde girl in purple. He had long brown, bushy hair. The other guy had on a blue jumpsuit with a green kevlar vest and black hair in a short black pony tail (except it pointed upwards and ended in spikes). The funny part was they both were carrying at least ten shopping bags (I've been there before).

"Hey Choji! Grow big and get this kid out of the ground!" The guy in red dropped his bags, made a hand sign, and suddenly grew into a twelve foot tall version of himself. He grabbed the dirt around me, including me, and opened his hand. As he set me down and shrunk back to normal size, I could only think _You know, if I hadn't seen the gods do that before, I would've possibly freaked.__  
_

The blonde girl with the fan kneeled next to me. "Can you speak?" I groaned in response. She then did the weirdest thing. She pulled the bar off her back and unfurled it, showing it was actually a giant fan. Then she waved it, creating a gust of wind...which was cold...very cold.

I still wasn't moving, but I woke up enough to talk. The pink haired girl knelt nex to me this time. "Can you talk now?" "...Is your hair naturally pink?" She sighed, then looked a tiny bit annoyed.

"Yes my hair is pink. So what?" She stopped and took a few deep breaths. Her hands started to glow green as she closed her eyes. She hovered them just above my chest area. "Uuuuuh...what are you doing?" The glowing died down and she opened her eyes. She turned to me, shocked. "No broken bones, not even a scratch! How is that possible?"

I felt like I'd been dumped in a tub of saltwater because I suddenly had a boost of energy. I sat up and looked at her. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The girl with the giant roll of paper crossed her arms. "Try us." I sighed, stood up, and brushed the dust off my jeans. "Before I start, can someone please tell me where I am?" The girls and guys looked confused.

The pink haired girl spoke up. "You're in the Hidden Leaf Village." I had never heard that name before. How can someone hide a leaf let alone make a village out of hidden leaves? Anyway, I was kind of wary to tell them I was a demigod. I mean, what kind of people have a scroll big enough to build an army of paper planes?

I was still contemplating when the blonde girl with the ponytail made a circle shape with her hands, thrust her hands out towards me, the just dropped. I was about to move to see if she was okay when I felt another presence in my mind.

_"It's so spacious in here despite the fact its huge! Is this really your mind?"_ a voice said. "_I normally don't think. By the way, get out of my mind!" _I shoved the presence out, and the blonde girl began to stir. She stood up kind of shakily. "I couldn't find one thing in there. How were you able to shove me out of your mind?"_  
_

"Because I'm awesome, that's why Skimpy McSkimpington." She didn't seem to like that. "Just what do you mean by that?!" She shoved her fist out angrily. Like she could take me. "Did they not have any regular clothes left, or is it because you're...you." Oh she was mad now.

She took a step forward, but the girl with the paper spoke with an edge to her tone. "I don't think it's smart to try and fight us kid. I-" I cut her off. "What are you going to do, Paper Girl? Make me a swan? Give me a paper cut?" I heard BB's voice in my head. "These girls are fiesty. Let's see what happens if we PO the others." "That's the plan BB." I thought back.

The pink haired girl had a murderous look on her face. "You really don't want to make us mad." I looked over to her. "What are you going to, Pinkie? Ya gonna turn into the She-Hulk?" There was a huge gust of wind that made everyone stop. The girl with the fan was also angry. "If you don't shut up you're going to regret it." I spread my hands in a dramatic way, like ringmasters do. "Well, it seems the giant fan girl has decided to speak her mind."

I would've said something much more hilarious except another gust of wind literally tossed me over the gates like I had been shot out of a cannon.

I flew over the city, seeing all sorts of people just wandering around. I thought I saw Percy and Annabeth but before I could tell, I crashed through the ceiling of an old warehouse type building.

**Percy**

Annabeth and I were walking through the town, trying to blend in. Thankfully, no one was giving us a second glance.

We had just passed a ramen noodle shop when Annabeth nudged my arm. I looked around, something in the sky catching my attention. Looking up, I swore I saw Lance flying by.

I sighed, knowing that Lance had already made someone mad. "Let's go find him before he makes an even bigger mess." Annabeth said. I had to agree. When left unattended, Lance tended to be...unpredictable.

One of the reasons Mom never wants an aquarium is because Lance had an electric Moray eel in the bathtub and a squid in the sink (I still don't know how he got them to agree to it. Dad doesn't even know!)

Before we could start off, I felt something hit me in the back if my head. As I fell, I managed to glimpse Annabeth falling as well. I tried hard not to go unconscious, but I lost.

**Lance**

Dust flew everywhere as I landed. Note to self, don't make the fan girl mad. It took a few seconds for the dust to settle. I was in some kind of abandoned workshop. Tables lined the walls with all sorts of projects. One table had a familiar sight.

I climbed out of the rubble and made a beeline for the table. On it was what looked like a skateboard that was never finished. The wheels were attached to their axels, but the axels themselves were disconnected.

I found some screws (thankfully the axels were ready to he screwed in) but there were no screwdrivers. I pulled out my pen, uncapped it, causing it to grow into my familiar sword Tidal Wave, and used the tip to screw the axels into place, and set the skateboard down.

I tested the board with my foot. It held. I grabbed it and scanned around to find anyway out of here. Aside from the windows, there was a huge door. _Might as well put on a show_, I thought as I lifted the wodden beam from the miniature handles.

I peeked outside and saw the four girls looking around. This couldn't get any better. I carefully made sure I could easily burst through the doors, stepped back as far as I could from the doors, set the board down, hopped on, snd shoved off.

The doorseasioy gave away as I sped past the girls. People whizzed by in a flash. Looking back I saw the weirdest/coolest thing ever (so far). The girls were running along the rooftops. LIKE NINJAS!

I was so focused on them I didn't notice the upcoming ramp until I went flying into the air. I looked around, seeing that adrenaline had kicked in and I was flying over a class of kids in slow motion.

The weirdest person of that group was what I think was a teen. He had blue eyes, blonde hair, and an orange and black jumpsuit. _Great,_ I thought,_ now we just need a guy in a green jumpsuit and we'll be okay._

I was never a fan of jumpsuits. Ever since 1. The Stolls had replaced all my clothes with jumpsuits once and 2. When One Direction had turned out to be monsters and decided to attack me, they were wearing jumpsuits.

I landed on the other side of the class. I shoved off, speeding away from the mad ninjas. Up ahead was a T-junction, people milling about on the left and right streets.

Oh, this couldn't habe been any funnier. There were poles on either corner, so my most important at that moment was: Paper or plastic. I shook the thought out of my head. There were always downsides to ADHD.

I ollied into the air and grabbed the pole on the left with one hand and held the board with the other. Around the corner, I caught the briefest sight of someone in a . . . green freaking jumpsuit.

Great, not only do I have PO'd ninja-girls chasing me around town, I have teo people in jumpsuits. Down the street was a huge building with multiple layers and five huge spikes jutting out of its top.

I almost made when I felt something like a dull, metal rod hit me square in my Achilles spot. I fought to stay conscious, to try and find Percy and Annabeth, but . . . yeah, I fell asleep.

**Ther it is people, There It IS! My newest chapter for my newest story. I had forgotten to mention earlier was that this takes place after Pain but before Kabuto.**

**Well, tell me what you guys think! I hope you can forgive me because I will have to rewatch the Naruto Episodes in this area of the series.**


	2. We make friends with ninjas

**WHAT'S UP MY PEEPS! THE NEWEST NARUTO CHAPTEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR! I thank you all for reading my story! Any criticism (good or bad) is welcome!**

**Killijimaru: I thank you for telling me who really owns Naruto. However, I will incorporate series info from mostly the anime, with some stuff from the manga. Also, too lazy to re-edit the first chapter.**

**RainDropped: Let's just say that Lance had a horrible encounter with One Direction (actually monsters) and they wore jumpsuits, so Lance has disliked jumpsuits ever since.**

**Lance- *shudders* I ****_hate_**** jumpsuits. Ever since that incident with the One Direction monsters...**

**Me- More like One Sirection. Eh?**

**Lance- Dude, just ...no.**

**Me- ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer = Description**

**Lance**

Everytime I woke up with my head throbbing, the thing that caused it was never good . . . especially at parties. Thankfully, I remembered what happened before going unconscious and I was smart enough (I still can't help but think that was a joke) to keep my mouth shut and keep my breathing normal. Underneath me was what felt like a stone bed, which didn't do much for comfort.

Over to my left I heard someone sigh. "When will they wake up?" one kid whined. There was a resounding _SMACK!_ followed by someone crying out in pain. "Naruto, you're such an idiot. Remember it was you who knocked out the older boy and the girl!"

It was Pinkie, and she sounded a little annoyed (like Annabeth when I've done something). Another person sighed and said, "Sakura, remember that it was also you who knocked out the younger boy." This dude sounded like he was in his late twenties; He sounded calm and collective.

_These two act like me and Percy while the older guy acts like Annabeth. I wonder..._ I turned and rolled off the stone slab and onto the floor. Pinkie and Naruto both stopped arguing and stepped closer to me.

"Is he awake?" Naruto asked. I snored for added emphasis. If they fell for that then they were dumber than I thought. Well, it worked, as the older guy said, "Kid must be able to sleep through an earthquake." as Pinkie and her friend hoisted me back onto the slab.

"Yeesh, this kid weighs more than he looks. Either that, or I'm more tired than I thought." I felt Percy coming too. I connected to his mind, telling him, _Dude, just keep calm. I have no idea where we are, but just act like your still asleep. _His reply was something like _Nuuuuuuuhhh?_ Percy didn't act up after that, however it was only a matter of time before Annabeth woke up.

**Annabeth**

Now I know how Lance feels after dropping a few hundred feet. My head was pounding and this concrete slab did nothing to help. I groaned from the throbbing pain, and immediately wished I hadn't. Off to my right, someone said, "Glad one's finally awake." I cracked open my eyes and saw a really weird sight.

There was a girl with pink hair held back by a red ribbon. She had emerald green eyes, red clothes pertaining to modern day Asian culture, and a headband with a perculiar symbol in the middle. To her left was an ecstatic looking teenage boy. He had spiky blond hair with sapphire blue eyes.

His black and orange jumpsuit stuck out like a sore thumb, and he had on the same headband as the girl. Leaning against the far wall was an older looking man, looking around 28 or 29 with grayish-white hair, a blue jumpsuit under a green kevlar vest, and ablue mask covering most of his face. He had on sandals and his heaband was covering his left eye. He was reading a book but before I could see the name, the blond stepped in front of me and pointed a finger.

"Who are you?" he said rather loudly for the room, with curved walls, a flat ceiling, and only one door. The girl punched him on the back of his head. If only I could do that to Lance.

"Naruto you idiot! She just woke up so there's no need to immediately ask her quesions!" The blond kid had his hands placed over the spot where the girl punched him. She turned towards me with a smile like nothing happened. "Sorry. Naruto can be a bit anxious around strangers."

The older guy stopped reading and looked over. I guess he was interested enough to put away his book, although he still looked bored. I focused back on the girl, mildly intrigued by her pink hair and I couldn't help but think, _Is that natural or dyed_?

"Just say when you're ready, and I'll do the questions." She added emphasis to the last part while glaring at . . . I think his name was Naruto. I nodded. "Okay, for starters, what's your name?" "My name's Annabeth." "Who are your friends?" She nodded towards Percy and Lance. "The older one's Percy and the younger one is Lance."

She was about to say something when Percy finally woke up. He rolled his shoulders, popping a few joints. "Man, I feel like I was hit by a train." he groaned while rubbing his neck. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes he acted like his head was full of kelp, but that's why I loved him, even when he acts dumber than Lance.

"It's about time you woke up Seaweed Brain." He popped his neck and then nudged Lance. "Wake up ya dunce." he stated groggily. Lance turned on his side groaning, "Five more minutes." Percy shoved him off the stone bed, but Lance still slept. I rolled my eyes and went over to help Lance.

Lance was crazy most of the time, being stupid the rest. He was like a little brother to me, so I helped Percy wake him up. I shook his head until his eyes cracked open. "Come on Kelp Head, wake up." His eyes slowly opened up. He yawned. "I feel like I had to take a three hour long test."

He slowly got to his feet. The girl gave Lance an annoyed glare. What did he do this time? No doubt he made her mad, but I would ask her later. Once he finished waking up, a lady with long blond hair walked in.

She had on a green jacket over a black shirt that was somewhat revealing. Her black shirt and white undershirt was viewable. She had on grayish black capris with sandals. On the middle of her forehead was a small diamond, by what I could guess.

"Good, they're finally awake." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Who are you all?" Her tone was edged with a defensive undertone, like of we made the wrong move we'd be dead. "My name's Annabeth, that's Percy," I gestured to him. He gave an uncertain wave, almost like he was forced to, "and that's Lance." He grinned with excitement.

"Lady Tsunade, if I may..." The white-haired guy started. She looked at him, giving a slight nod. He turned towards us and lifted his headband. His left eyes had a red color with three black markings in a circle around the iris.

Just staring at it made me shudder. It looked unnatural. Then, I felt like I was falling. I shut my eyes to wait for the sensation to stop. I slowly opened my eyes after a few minutes to see I was in the Athena cabin back at camp. When did we get here? It was exact down to the floorboards! "Nice place," a familiar voice said. I spun around and saw the same guy standing next to the SmartBoard.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head a little, almost like he was smiling. "Now, let's begin shall we?" "Where are we?" I asked, both in fear and awe. "We are in your memories. You seemed like the most sensible one so I chose you." "For what, exactly?" I had to be cautious. If he could view my memories, who knows what else he could do.

"I'm going to ask you some questions, and I want you to answer them truthfully." Well, this was odd. He only wanted the truth, but just how much should I tell him? It would be kind of hard to avoid questions since we were somehow in my psyche. "Now, can you tell me who you three are? You're chakras are unique compared to a standard ninja's."

"Before I answer that, tell me about your gods." That confused him. "Well, we really only have two gods, and even then, no one really belives in them unless you're a fanatic." He rubbed the back on his head. They didn't believe in gods, even when they had two. "Well, I and my friends are demigods. We're essentially the offspring of a god and a mortal."

Now he seemed really confused. I continued on. "Where we're from, there are many gods and goddesses." "So then, who's your godly parent?" I smirked. "My mother's Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Lance and Percy's father is Poseidon, god of the seas, earthquakes, horses, ocean storms, and sealife." That impressed the guy. "Wow, I guess that means your chakras are unique because of your parents."

**Lance**

No sooner had the guy lifted his headband had Annabeth gasped and almost lost her footing. I was closest so I was the one to help hold her up. Percy looked angry as he turned to the guy. "What did you do?" Annabeth quickly recovered. "Percy, it's okay. I'm just a little dizzy."

She was the only one who could really control both Percy and me, besides Mom. Percy relaxed his shoulders, but he still looked angry. Annabeth pushed away and grabbed Percy's hand. I slid my hands into my pocket. I found Tidal Wave and managed to slide in between my fingers. If they so much as even sneezed at Annabeth, they're gonners.

"What information did you gather Kakashi?" I went on a limb and guessed the white haired guy was Kakashi. "I could only manage to find out why their chakras are special. Apparently where they're from, there are many gods and they themselves are children of gods." That grabbed everyone's attention, especially Pinkie's. The old lady (I didn't know if she was old. I just wanted to call her that) caught herself and quicky regained her posture.

"Whatever that means, right now we have to find you all a place to stay." She took a look at me and I knew what was going to happen next. "How old is he?" "He's fourteen." Annabeth said. She gave the old lady a dark look. If people think either Pecy or I am scary, they haven't seen Annabeth get mad. "That means he will have to attend school here. I'll file the necessary paperwork and notify the staff of your unique chakra. Sakura, I want you, Naruto, and Kakashi to show them around Kohona village."

They nodded and she left upstairs. Now it was just the awkward silence when people really register that we're demigods. This lasted for a few more seconds until kakashi broke the silence. "Well, let's get going." He led us out of the chamber into an office lobby, minus the gray coloring. There was a few couches and the walls were green and yellow, alternating.

Outside the building the group was more lively. Pinkie apparently forgave me and she told me she spoke for the rest of the girls as well. We were given an extensive tour of the city. We saw the hospital, the magazine store, the school, the market district, basically every building that wasn't a house. Some people looked at us weirdly along the way, so I looked at them the same way. It was funny to see them look at their clothes, then give me the evil eye. The trip ended with Blondie getting crazy excited, wanting to go to the ramen shop.

"Please Sakura?" he begged. This guy was an amateur at getting what he wanted. He grovled and was on his knees in a second. "Naruto you idiot! We have to report back to Lady Tsunade!" He groaned and was acting like a five year old. Pinkie/ Sakura looked at us with a nervous/ uncertain smile. "Sorry. He acts like this a lot." She looked at Naruto Blondie with a stern look. "We'll get ramen after we report back." He was still begging, so, I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him along. I looked back at Sakura. "We gonna go or what?" She hid a smile behind her hand and led the way back to the office building.

**Percy**

I didn't think there was anyone more of a kid than Lance, but that Naruto kid came in a close second. Lance dragged him all the way back to the layered cake building. Lance let go of the collar just as we stepped into the lobby. Tsunami, or whatever her name was, was leaning against the wall, looking bored. "It's about time you got back. I thought I'd have to send out reinforcements." Yeesh, talk about impatient.

"I've made arrangements for you at some decent apartments. The kid has been approved to go to school as well." She handed me a pair of keys. "Don't cause any trouble for us." I slipped the keys into my pocket. She walked off, leaving us alone with the whiney kid, Sakura, and the older guy.

"Well I don't know about you guys," the white-haired guy said, "but I could go for some ramen." That got the blond kid to his feet. "Yeah! Let's go!" He sped off before anyone could say anything. "I like this kid," Lance commented. Annabeth snickered. We headed out into daylight, and the pink haired girl led us through the midday rush of people, trying to find the blond kid.

I had expected Lance to dash off, but I guess Blondie beat him to it. I noticed people were glancing at us. It felt weird being looked at like we were aliens. Even though we're demigods, fought countless monsters, saved the world twice, and got into trouble on a daily basis, I couldn't help but feel awkward. "Why are they staring at us?" I wondered out loud.

The older guy didn't even look up from his book. "Well, you arrived without any kind of passage, you are wearing starnge clothes, and from what I heard, this kid," he nodded to Lance, "put on a show as he sped past people, being chased by Sakura and her friends, while standing on a moving board." Lance snickered. "Me and Pinkie and her friends didn't start off so well. In fact, a girl with a giant fan literally made me fly over the gate and into a warfehouse. It was awesome!"

We turned a corner. People stopped looking at us weird, but I had a feeling that they were thinking about us. "What I still don't understand," Saki (I'm never really good with names) said, "is how you managed to survive your fall from the sky without so much as a scratch." Annabeth intervened before Lance could say anything that might put us on these people's bad sides. "We promise we'll tell you, later, but for now, we're kind of tired." Sakura (Got it!) looked a bit uncertain, but we finally found the kid. He was sitting in a stall, piles of bowls stacked high.

The stall manager looked like a nice guy, so I kept my guard up. In a demigod's life, if something is too nice or unsettling, it almost always meant a monster. The kid was jumping up and down with energy. It was like Lance after having three pounds of pure sugar (Don't ask.). The white haired guy cleared his throat, a signal for the kid to calm down.

We took our seats as the vendor prepared another batch of ramen noodles. After having been walking around for most of the day, the thought of food was almost overwhelming. The noodles smelled amazing, and the herbs in the stall creating an aroma of flavors.

By the time the noodles were brought, my stomach was doong somersaults. The guy placed a bowl in front of each of us, setting a pair of chopsticks next to the bowl. Oh gods the food smelled good. I gripped my chopsticks, pulled them apart, and scarfed down the noodles.

If only the nymphs at camp made noodles this good! The noodles were soft, spices were added in, and the broth was excellent. Annabeth was eating like a normal person and Lance didn't even bother to use the chopsticks. He grabbed the bowl and sucked the it down in a second!

"Man, I wish the noodles back home were this good." Lance said, wiping his mouth. "This place had the best noodles in all of Kohona!" Blondie exclaimed as he was scarfing down noodles like nobody's business (and here I though Lance ate a lot. This kid was almost tied with him!)

After spending about a half hour at the stall, we finally set off to the apartments. "Lady Tsunadae asked me to lead your to your apartments. Oh, and to get the younger one to school on time." Lance groaned and dropped his head. I chuckled. It's not everday Lamce has to do something I don't.

We arrived at a set of apartment buildings that looked good enough. Having the life of a demigod teaches you not to complain too much about what you get. We climbed up flights of stairs to the very top floor and down to the last door. "This is your apartments. If you need anything, look for me at the Hokage building."

Sakura turned to leave but Annabeth piped up. "What do Percy and I do while Lance is at school?" Sakura had to think for a second. "I guess you guys get to relax for the day." I was stunned. A whole day without monsters, Lance would be away at school, and I would be with Annabeth. No way my luck was this good.

We said our goodbyes and headed into our apartment. It was enormous to say the least. A kitchen area, amazingly furnished living room with a couple of couches, love seats, and a coffee table as well as a tv, three bedrooms, two full bathrooms, a patio, and a dining area. When the lady said modest, she was under-exaggerating. Lance headed in one room, leaving me and Annabeth alone.

"So Seaweed Brain," she said as she looked around the apartment, "what should we do tomorrow?" I shrugged as I pulled her in close. "Maybe catch up on sleep." She smiled as she held my hand and led me to one of the bedrooms. "Uh, Annabeth. . ." I trailed off.

"Relax Seaweed Brain, I just want to cuddle." Annabeth laid down on the left side of the bed. I was so tired I just plopped down onto the bed. It felt good to be on a normal bed again.

**There it is: ZEH NEWEST CHAPTER! It took me for-freaking-ever to upload and do the chapter, but I had the longest of brainfarts! So, since school's about to start I think I'll be able to get back on track!**

**Until next time: DEUCE!**


End file.
